EVERGLOW
}} EVERGLOW (에버글로우) is a six-member girl group under Yue Hua Entertainment. They debuted on March 18, 2019 with the single album "Arrival of EVERGLOW". History '2019: Debut, "Hush"' On February 17, 2019, Yue Hua revealed that they would debut a new girl group named EVERGLOW. On the same day, they opened the staff and group's Twitter, Instagram, and Fancafe accounts. On the group's social media accounts, a teaser was posted revealing the official logo of the group.Soompi: Yuehua Entertainment Announces New Girl Group And Reveals Teaser On Social Media Accounts On February 18, an article was published on Naver, revealing that former Produce 48 contestants Kim Sihyeon and Wang Yiren were included in the group's lineup. Later that same day, a teaser video was posted on Stone Music Entertainment's channel on YouTube, confirming Sihyeon as the first member.Naver: '프듀48' 시현X이런, 위에화 첫 걸그룹 '에버글로우' 데뷔 확정 (공식입장)YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #SIHYEON (시현) The following day, Mia was revealed as the second member,YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #MIA (미아) followed by Onda on the 20th,YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #ONDA (온다) Yiren on the 21st,YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #YIREN (이런) E:U on the 24th,YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #E:U (이유) and Aisha on the 25th.YouTube: EVERGLOW Crank In Film #AISHA (아샤) On March 3, 2019, the concept photos of the group and the members was revealed.Twitter: #EVERGLOW Concept PhotoTwitter: #EVERGLOW Concept Photo: #EU #이유 #SIHYEON #시현 #MIA #미아Twitter: #EVERGLOW Concept Photo: #ONDA #온다 #AISHA #아샤 #YIREN #이런 On March 6, the group revealed their schedule list for the debut album.@EVERGLOW_STAFF on Twitter: (EVERGLOW) Schedule List EVERGLOW debuted on March 18 with the single album "Arrival of EVERGLOW" and its title track "Bon Bon Chocolat". They held their debut stage on the 21st on M Countdown.YouTube: (EVERGLOW - Bon Bon Chocolat) Debut Stage | M COUNTDOWN 190321 EP.611 On August 19, the group released their second single album "Hush" and its title track "Adios". At their comeback showcase on the same day, they revealed their fandom name to be "Forever" after the group's desire to be with their fans forever.Allkpop: EVERGLOW reveals official fandom name 2020: Reminiscence, first world tour On January 19, EVERGLOW announced they will be releasing their first mini album Reminiscence on February 3.Soompi: EVERGLOW Announces February Comeback And Unveils New Logo + 1st Teaser It was revealed on January 24 that the group would hold their first world tour titled EVERGLOW: Everlasting Tour, starting on March 6 with their U.S. leg. The leg will make stops in Dallas, Atlanta, Chicago, Jersey City, and Los Angeles.Soompi: EVERGLOW Announces Plans For 1st World Tour + Shares U.S. Stops Members It's also rumored that Yena from IZ*ONE will join the group after the disbandment of IZ*ONE in 2021. Discography Mini albums * Reminiscence (2020) Single albums * "Arrival of EVERGLOW" (2019) * "Hush" (2019) Concerts * EVERGLOW: Everlasting Tour (2020) Trivia * Sihyeon was a contestant on Produce 101 and Produce 48. * Yiren was a contestant on Produce 48. * Onda was a contestant on Idol School. Gallery 'Promotional' EVERGLOW Arrival of EVERGLOW group concept photo.png|"Arrival of EVERGLOW" EVERGLOW Hush group concept photo.png|"Hush" EVERGLOW Hush group concept photo 2.png|"Hush" EVERGLOW Aisha Mia Yiren Hush unit concept photo.png|"Hush" (Aisha, Mia and Yiren) EVERGLOW EU Onda Sihyeon Hush unit concept photo.png|"Hush" (E:U, Onda and Sihyeon) EVERGLOW Reminiscence group concept photo 1.png|''Reminiscence'' (1) EVERGLOW Reminiscence group concept photo 2.png|''Reminiscence'' (2) 'Miscellaneous' EVERGLOW Arrival of EVERGLOW official group logo.png|Official logo (for "Arrival of EVERGLOW") EVERGLOW Hush official group logo.png|Official logo (for "Hush") EVERGLOW Reminiscence official group logo.png|Official logo (for Reminiscence) References Official links * Fancafe * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter: ** Group ** Staff * V Live * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2019 debuts Category:EVERGLOW Category:Yue Hua Entertainment